The New Girl
by Riiona
Summary: L is gone...Misa decided to leave....Nothing left to worry about. right? WRONG!
1. Thet?

OK I am not new to fan fiction but i did just start this account... i forgot my old account password lol...

Anyway this story takes place right after L dies... However they closed the case because they thought it was a lost cause. now the police are working with Kira by staying out of his business. Unfortunately , Lights father and the rest of the investigation team are working in there free time to bring down Kira... so this is basically about a week since L dies.

Oh and Disclaimer : roses are ,red violets are blue, i don't own... so you cant sue.

Hope you enjoy it!!!!

* * *

Chapter 1

Yes... after all this time I won... L is gone... now all I have to worry about is changing this rotting world.

L thought that he could win... through the investigation he practically painted himself into a corner...

I finished writing in the death note and stashed it in my hiding place.

My current situation was great.

I had my own apartment.

Misa left because she thought that i was keeping her from her modeling career.

And no one has found out that i am Kira.

Perfect.

Once I had the death note in its spot I heard the phone ring.

I stood up and walked quickly to the kitchen area.

My apartment was built like so...

Once you come through the door you stand in a large area.

Straight across this area there is a hallway where there are doors that lead to the bathroom and the bedroom.

if you stand at the door to the apartment and look left there is the kitchen. it has counters along the wall , it has a stove and a fridge.

To the right is the living room.

It has a couch, coffee table and a TV. Against the wall next to the couch is a desk where I do my "writing".

I picked up the phone from its cradle and held it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey man! Its me, Razdae from school. anyway I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to come with us to a show that Mischa won tickets to. so how about it? wanna come? the singer is supposed to be really hot." said Razdae.

I know Razdae from school, that much is true. we hung out when i wasn't busy. Ryuuk thinks that he is a very entertaining human because he tends to get into trouble.

I didn't particularly want to go but I didn't have anything left to do for the day.

"okay. I will come. Where are we going?"

"Its just a small club. the singer isn't a big one she is just a singer who goes there every Saturday for the karaoke but everyone loves her. We'll pick you up in and hour and a half." Razdae informed me.

"okay. I'll see you then."

I hung up the phone and wandered over to the living room.

I sat down on the couch and turned the TV on to the news station. I had already met my quota of criminals but I could always write down other names for later.

" The Kira situation appears to be unchanging since the police closed the case. but lately their has been rumor that the second Kira has been terminated. Also their is rumor that a anonymous person is also helping the cause. nearly 25 people are dying everyday from Kira's "judgment..."

the newscaster rambled on for another 5 minutes about random Kira rumors but finally they ended their report and the news cast ended.

25?

That can't be right...My quota is 15 per day.

I only killed 15...

Misa doesn't have a death note any longer...

when she gave up her ownership a shinigami came and claimed the note.

someone else is out there...

I quickly walked over to my desk and turned on the screen of my computer.

for the next hour I searched through thousands that said they had a notebook.

It was a slim chance but I had no other lead.

"so...find the culprit?" Ryuuk chuckled.

I ignored him and opened what must have been the millionth web page.

The top had big bold letters saying Kira's Thet.

Thet...

I searched for the name Thet...

Nothing.

HM.

I went back to the Kira's Thet page and began to read. It was a rather small page.

One the side was a menu bar. It had the choices of going to "Kira's letter", go to "Everything you need to know" , "All about me" or "Finding Kira".

In the center of the page was the name Thet written in some sort of Calligraphy.

I clicked on "Kira's letter and my status on finding him."

it read.

_**I am Thet... I do not support nor reject Kira.**_

_**What information do i have to judge you?**_

_**However I do support what he is doing. If that makes any sense.**_

_**I do not know you! I have the eyes Kira. and I will find you...**_

_**I wish to help you. But I don't know if I can trust you.**_

_**And don't go doodling in your notebook either...**_

_**You can't get me...**_

This is a rather smart person.

Hmmm. there are two ways to look at this...

1) She is guessing about all of this stuff and by some coincidence she is right.

2) She has a death note.

I scrolled down.

It was like a blog. It said that Thet's search for me started 3 months ago.

I scrolled down to the latest entry.

_**I have found him.**_

_**I refuse to release any info on him.**_

_**Kira ... if you are reading this... i will contact you as soon as i can... not like your other helper did though. No i am much more...sneaky.**_

the entry dated yesterday. 10:00 pm.

Hmm. this cant be a hoax. She knows of shinigami eyes. She knows about Misa. She found me?

She know's too much...

* * *

OK ...you need to review!! the second chapter is waaaay better than the first.


	2. Singer

OK THIS CHAPTER IS WAY BETTER THAN THE FIRST!!! REVIEW!!!!

Chapter 2

I heard a knock at the door so I quickly shut down the internet and ran to the door.

I opened the door slightly and noticed that it was Razdae.

" I'm ready just let me get my jacket and then we can leave."

I shut the door and grabbed my jacket.

When i was ready i locked my apartment behind me and went down the steps to meet Razdae outside in his car.

Once we were driving and on our way, Razdae introduced me to his other friends.

"The three in the back are Mischa, Carlos, and Benji." he said.

About 5 minutes later we arrived in the parking lot of a large bar.

We entered the bar and found a table near the stage so we would have a good view.

Once we were seated, we only had to wait for a few minutes before the lights faded and a girl walked onto the stage.

Almost immediately the bar went silent.

She was a very pretty girl. She must be at least 17.

maybe 18?

Her hair was dyed. the top half was shiny black while the bottom, underneath was dark red, almost purple.

she wore a shirt/dress that was the same colour as her red hair and barely went past mid thigh. it was short sleeved.

under that she wore black leggings that went inside the black boots that were knee high. the boots werent high heeled but they were very... sexy.

also she wore black emo gloves.

she stepped up to the mic at the front of the stage and took it out of its stand.

"hey guys! long time no see! before I start I just want to thank all of my fans and bla bla bla." she laughed. " anyway enough chit chat. let the show begin!"

she took a few steps back and the band began to play.

I sat back and listened to the beginning.

it sounded like "shadow of the day"

And she began to sing

**_I close both locks below the window.  
I close both blinds and turn away.  
Sometimes solutions aren't so simple.  
Sometimes goodbye's the only way._**

**_And the sun will set for you,  
And the sun will set for you.  
And the shadow of the day,  
Will embrace the world in grey,  
And the sun will set for you..._**

**_In cards and flowers on your window,  
Your friends all plead for you to stay.  
Sometimes beginnings aren't so simple.  
Sometimes goodbye's the only way.  
[Shadow of the Day lyrics on the sun will set for you,  
And the sun will set for you.  
And the shadow of the day,  
Will embrace the world in gray,  
And the sun will set for you.._**

**_And the shadow of the day,  
Will embrace the world in gray,  
And the sun will set for you.._**

**_And the shadow of the day,  
Will embrace the world in gray,  
And the sun will set for you._**

I had to admit that she was good.

when the song ended she took a bow and waved to Razdae.

...and she winked at me.

"do you know her?" I asked Razdae.

"yeah. we used to go to school together... her name is Thet Sekheyr." he said.

Thet...

could it be?...

could she be the person trying to find me?

she exited the stage and a, somewhat, drunk karioke singer took her place.

Mishca picked up her glass and finished off her drink.

"some say that she has turned down record deals before. thats how good she is. but she never took them. she said it was just a hobby." she told us.

A few minutes later Thet appeared at our table and gave Razdae a hug.

"so how was I?" she asked him.

" you were great! really! I think you should do this as a proffesional." he told her.

"nah. that would take the fun out of it!" she laughed. " hey. you guys should join me at the bar. Derri is waiting for me over there."

"sure we'll come." Mischa said.

On our way to the bar , a few people noticed Thet and told her she did great and complimented her.

when we finally got to the bar a woman sitting on a stool waved us over.

"wow! that was the best yet!" the woman shrieked.

"May! can you stop yelling your head off long enough to let me introduce you!" Thet laughed. " that one is Razdae Finoshi, that one is Mischa Youbea, that one is Benji Jacobson and that one... Is Light Yagami." she said as she pointed at each of us.

when did I tell her my name?

we sat down and Razdae began chatting with me about school and graduation.

after about 5 minutes I felt like someone was watching.

I turned to where Thet was sitting and she was staring at me.

I turned back to Razdae.

Thet stood up and walked to Razdae.

" I need to get going now. it's already 12:00. I have to work tomorrow. anyway.you guys should come to my party on friday at 9:00. bring your friends. Oh and Light? This is for you."

as she walked past me she handed me a peice of paper.

I glanced down at the scrap of paper in my hand. it was blank.

I glanced back up and Thet was already walking away.

She wasnt alone.

As she wandered around the corner out of view i saw someone follow.

Rem.


	3. Vote

AAAAAAAH!!! ok I have a vote for you!!

lemon...or no lemon.

For those who dont want a lemon but i post one.

I will make it so that you can skip the chappy to the next one and not miss anything.


End file.
